La Vie Magique
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Severus is alone, until Mia comes into his life, Mia is an original character. Love, betrayal, and loss are all present in La Vie Magique


**Author:**** ThePhantomsRedRose**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Story:**

**Summary:**

**Authors Note: **On to a new story! Please Read and review

Dark, damp, depressing, that was his life. The room was darkened; a dingy unlit fireplace was upon the main wall. Slytherin green accents were thrown upon the grey castle walls. A single torch was lit above the desk in the corner. There sat a man with unwashed skin, a large nose, and greasy hair. He had a large stack of papers that were crumpled into piles. His quill scratched upon the paper before discarding that page into the pile. A light emitted from a cauldron placed next to the desk.

A door creaked open, admitting another man. This man was nicer kept. He wore glasses over grey-blue eyes. His blonde hair was feathery on top of his head; a few hairs came from his chin. Marvin Malfoy was in his late twenties a cousin to Draco Malfoy. "Uncle Severus, It's time for you to get out of this castle. What have you been working on anyways?"

"This castle is my home, as long as you are living in it you will be under my rules. Rule number one: I do not leave the castle. Rule number two: You do not ask what I am working on!" He sneered.

"Okay, but It's Christmas Eve, you really should get out," Marvin said as he closed the door behind him.

Severus continued to work on his potion investigation. The cure to Lycanthropy had taken over his life. Lightning flashed, casting an eerie light over the room for only a moment. A thud was heard at the door. Severus glanced up from his work, shrugged and continued to burry his nose into the paper work. However, an unknown force pulled him to the door, although it had just been a thud he felt a magical aura present.

He went to the door and opened it with a creek and saw a body laying there. The body was that of a woman who was a brunette. She was in a perfect condition, other than the fact that she was passed out on his door stoop. He heaved her up into his arms and closed the door with his foot. He heaved her upon the couch. He walked into his kitchen and fetched a pale of water and a cloth.

He walked back over to the couch and sat beside the mysterious woman. He dipped the cloth into the icy water from the pale. He ringed the cloth out into the pale and then he brought it to her forehead. He brushed the moist hair from her face and sat her upright. "Ennervate," He cast silently. The brunette looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"What happened?" She asked looking around, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I found you collapsed on my door stoop, you are at my castle, and who I am matters in the least,"

"Well thank you for saving me, who ever you are," The woman said.

Severus shrugged, rolled his eyes and responded, "Severus, my name is Severus".

"They call me Mia," She said as she offered a frail hand for him to shake. Severus looked

at the hand and finally decided to take it, lightly shaking it.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home," Severus offered.

"I don't have a home," She said cowering away from Severus.

"I will go prepare a room for you then, you are in no state to go out in this storm," Severus said as he strode upstairs.

When Mia was settled into her room she savored the thought of a warm bed. She sat down upon the green bed cover and exhaled deeply. The wind blew through the window blowing out the candle wick and slamming the window shut. "Great, now my candle is out," She said as she walked towards the door. She descended the staircase and approached the living quarters. She knocked lightly on the frame of the entry way.

"Enter!" Severus called from his desk.

"My candle has gone out, can you relight it?" She asked, holding out the candlestick.

_Shit, she is a muggle, in Snape Manor! _He thought to himself."Yes I can relight it Mia," He said taking the candle from her hand and bringing it to the torch by his desk.

"Thank you," She said before returning back to the doorway.

"Mia, you're shivering," Severus pointed out.

"Oh that. It's nothing," She said brushing it off.

"Of course it is something, In the wardrobe in your room there is a spare blanket," Good Night Mia."

She went to leave when she felt something break around her neck. "Oh shoot! My necklace!" She went to the floor and began looking for it.

"Your Candle is out again," Severus said blankly.

"That necklace, it was my grandmother's; it's the last valuable thing I own. Could you help me look?" She asked Severus. Both began to search the ground for the necklace. There hands touched.

"Cold Hands," Severus commented

'

"Yours Too," She said.

"Oh well that's normal for me," Severus said.

"Me too,"

"Oh I found it," Severus said holding up the necklace, which was a vile on a chain filled with some type of powder.

"Oh thank you, I will be off to bed now, good night Severus," She said excusing herself from the Dark, damp, room.


End file.
